RWA Fan Interaction 2K12
Fan Interaction 2K12 TLC Fatal Four Way Match for the Undisputed RWA Championship: Spawn vs. Edward Elric vs. Spiderman vs. Cyclops Money In The Bank Chamber Match: Blue Beetle vs. Zach Starr vs. M. Shadows vs. Green Lantern vs. Link vs. Danny Jackpot Steel Cage Match: Superman vs. Superman Prime I Quit Match: Luke Skywalker vs. Anakin Inferno Match for the RWA Women's Championship: Harley Quinn © vs. Black Canary RWA Tag Team Championships: Cagepyse © vs. Pokemon Masters RWA American Heavyweight Championship: Kurtis Stryker © vs. Vega Cage of Death Match: Brock Lesnar vs. The Butcher Danny Phantom vs. Captain America for the vacated RWA Internet Championship Results *1 - Blue Beetle was eliminated by Zach Starr but replay shows Blue Beetle grabs the ropes and he was not eliminated from the match. *3 - A mysterious theme distracted the Butcher and cost him the match. *5 - The match ended to a draw due to both men touch the floor at the same time. Both men argue to the ref that he touch the floor and about to fight. But RWA Executive VP of Talent Relations Alex Star decided to make a match between Superman and Prime at Ruthless Aggression. He also stated that there will be a winner, no tie or draws and he have a match for them but they have to find out later. *6 - Keith made FvH's Black Cat as the special announcer for the match. Huntress attack Black Canary before the match. She picks up Black Canary and hits a fisherman's brainbuster. She picks up Canary again and she puts her in the ring. Harley Quinn steps in the ring, the ref is asking Black Canary if she wants to continue and she says ring the god damn bell. During the match, Canary about to win the match but Huntress stare her down and Harley throw Canary into the flames. After the match, Huntress starts beating the shit out of Black Canary by hitting on the burned back of hers. Black Cat is going for the save but Harley attacked Black Cat from behind with the title. Then she and Huntress both leave the ring together. *8 - Vega told the fans that he have something to say. He say that he been gone for months and when he came back, he didn't get cheered and remembered by them. He also told them that well remember this that he will kick that on no good cop ass of his and he will become the new american heavyweight champion. After the match, he took the mic from Finkel and claimed american heavyweight title as the spanish heavyweight title just like Lance Storm did in WCW to the us title. Then Vega now is holding up the flag of Spain and the people of Australia are throwing their jars of vegemite and cans of fosters at him. Miscellaneous Facts *Danny Jackpot's contract from RWA expired after this event due to not winning the MITB chamber match. *The Crow made his return and the crowd was on their feet for him. He told them that he will follow in his own footsteps and want to be better than anyone else. He also told him that he don't care who the fuck is undisputed champion and one day will get the belt. Then Spiderman Noir appear and Crow said to him what the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out of my ring. Noir slaps the mic away from Crow and he knocked him out with a right hand punch. He picks Crow up and he gives him the Killswitch and he tosses him out of the ring. The fans are marking out for Spiderman Noir. *SCAW's Robin made a huge surprise appearance and told the fans it is great to be in Melbourne aka the ass crack of the world. The reason why he was here in RWA because in SCAW, he done it all in that company. He beaten Batman countless of times, he won every single championship in SCAW and he also have been in match of the year but he here to prove to all those sheep and scums in the back to take notice. He also stated that Robin is here in RWA and he is making this company his bitch. And told them that all if you ass clowns of a fans will watch it and enjoy every minute of it. Red Hood came out and ask Robin what has gotten into you. Robin told him that I was saying and he just hit him with the mic and he starts beating the living hell out of Red Hood. He takes Red Hood's mask off and he rips it apart. And he starts hitting him across the forehead with the microphone. Red Hood is busted open and Titan Tower by Robin. Robin told him that Robin is dead and called him Red Robin. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012